


Showers

by Storylover10



Series: OTP Things [11]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform, they don't shower together, this got deeper than I meant it to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What order do they wash things in the shower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers

Jaime’s pretty normal when it comes to showering. He washes his hair first then the rest. If he’s feeling motivated he’ll shave his face, and he listens to music if he’s in a really good mood.

Bart is a different story however. He washes his body first, at times forgetting to wash his hair completely. When Jaime asks he says it’s because water clean enough to wash with was rare so when he did have it, it more important to not smell awful then to have clean hair. He also does all of this so quickly that he’s under the spray for less than five minutes.

So when Bart’s having a bad day, where nothing seems to be going right, Jaime will take him by the hand and lead him to the large sink in the wash room. He’ll wash his hair for him, taking his time for once because he knows that sometimes Bart needs that, even when he can’t do it for himself.

When Jaime’s done he takes the younger to his own room then sets up a movie they’ve seen a million times on his laptop. He wraps the two of them up in all the blankets he has. Bart gets as comfortable as possible, wrapped in the smell of Jaime and the boy himself glued to his side, chin on his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Sometimes they talk, but most of the time they don’t, they almost always fall asleep together though.

While it doesn’t always make it a good day for Bart, it does make it better. And that’s all that matters in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> What order do they wash things in the shower? Bart showers so fast that he doesn't really have an order but when he slows down he does body first hair last because in his era it was more important to him to not smell then to have clean hair. Jaime does hair first then body and sometimes if he's really feeling it he'll shave his face too.
> 
>  
> 
> So I feel like this is a good place to end the series. I might add more later, I may just write different stories for this pair, who knows! Anyway, I'd loved to know what you thought and you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
